Threesome
by animeparody
Summary: Summary: Tatara/Izumo/Mikoto threesome, with Izumo being sort of raped. Seven years ago, when it was just the three of them and Izumo didn't use glasses. Mikoto and Tatara can't hold back their urges any longer and Izumo is no position to fight back when they slip something in his drink. "Sorry Izumo, we can't hold back anymore.". First attempt at yaoi.


Summary: Tatara/Izumo/Mikoto threesome, with Izumo being sort of raped. Seven years ago, when it was just the three of them and Izumo didn't use glasses. Mikoto and Tatara can't hold back their urges any longer and Izumo is no position to fight back when they slip something in his drink. "Sorry Izumo, we can't hold back anymore.". first attempt at yaoi.

* * *

Authors note: I know this nothing near the angst fic I wrote known as Ember and the failed-atempt-at-action fic called The hound and the Fox. but I wanted to see this fic. When I didn't see it I decided to write it. Apologies for the sort of rape. I am a sick person. Oh, if you don't mind could you read my other K project fics? Apologies if this fic sucks.

* * *

Izumo only noticed it when it was too late. He only noticed that something was going on with his two friends when Tatara offered him a drink, Mikoto sitting on the chair behind him.

Until that, the three had been lounging about the closed bar. Due to the fact that it was winter and the sky had forgotten to ration the supply of snow falling down, the bar had been closed and it was just the three of them. With the way the snow was piling, they'd be stuck in the bar for at least two days with no way in or out. Which was a perfect moment for the two to execute their well crafted plan. It was 5 pm when he was offered the drink.

Now there was nothing wrong with the scene really, but something felt off. There was something different about the way Tatara was acting, something that told him to not drink whatever was in that glass.

"No thanks Tatara."

"Hmm… why not?"

Tatara eyes narrowed a bit then he sighed.

"After not noticing all that time now he decides to notice. A little help, Mikoto?"

Izumo was confused and reacted late when Mikoto pinned his arms behind his back.

"Mikoto, wha-?"

He turned his head slightly but froze when he felt Mikoto's breath on his neck. Mikoto was giving off a feeling that made Izumo freeze. It made him feel as if he was caught in the stare if a hungry predator and if he moved as much as an inch, he would be eaten.

"Sorry Izumo. We can't hold back anymore. So bear with us."

Tatara tipped his head and put the glass to his lips. Izumo turned his head which caused a Tatara to firmly grasp his chin and force the drink into Izumo's mouth. Izumo had no choice but to swallow the bitter water and only when it was finished did Mikoto let his hands go. Izumo tried to lift himself up but for some reason, all his energy had left his body. His legs gave out and he fell into Mikoto's waiting arms.

"How long will this work?"

"From the dosage I gave him, I'll say about 24 hours."

_Drugged. They drugged me_.

Izumo prayed that this was a dream. There was no way that the two of them would drug him. But it was happening. And they intended to do something. Not knowing what made Izumo fear the looks they were giving him.

"So you get him in the room, I get the stuff?"

Mikoto lifted him bridal style and carried him to his room, laying him down on his bed. Mikoto tugged off his jacket and footwear, and lifted his head to look at him.

That's when Izumo's mind blanked out. Blanked out because a set of lips had crashed against his. Izumo was only half aware of the tongue that was prodding his lips apart, his other half of mind processing what was happening.

_Mikoto is kissing me._

He snapped out of his daze when an invading tongue made contact with his. He attempted to lift his hands and push Mikoto away but his body wouldn't obey.

"Mmpfff!"

Mikoto was straddling him, one hand behind his head and his other hand dangerously close to a certain area.

"Mou Mikoto. Don't start without me!"

Mikoto broke the kiss and Izumo hungrily gulped in air, taking note that Tatara had entered the room with a small bag in his hand.

Mikoto shifted so that Izumo was sitting in his lap, with Tatara siting down in front of Izumo. Tatara pulled out a long white piece of cloth from his bag and tied Izumo's hands above his head, which ended up around Mikoto's neck. Now, even if the drug stopped working, Izumo wouldn't be able to struggle much.

"Now first, lets get rid of these obstructing clothes."

_Wait. _

_What?_

_Get rid of my clo-_

_They're going to strip me?!_

_Wait. _

_Then what they want to do to me is-!_

Tatara had unbuttoned Izumo's pants and was slipping down both his pants and boxers, while Mikoto was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait, Sto- nggh!"

Mikoto's lips ghosted over Izumo's neck before they bit down as began to suck. Izumo couldn't stop the moan that came from his mouth. Tatara smirked.

_He's reacting nicely. Sorry Izumo. Just looking at you everyday isn't enough. _

Tatara ghosted his fingers over Izumo's length, earning a gasp. Tatara pushed Izumo's legs apart and sat in between them, hungrily examining the half naked body and Izumo's flushed face.

"Wha- don't-!"

Due to the mouth that was sucking on his neck Izumo lost his ability to talk and he could only hope that Tatara stopped down looking there. He was seriously hoping that it was a joke and his two best friends weren't trying rape him.

His mind blanked and he moaned when Tatara started to pump his length and Mikoto started to abuse his nipples. He practically melted at the touches and didn't stop his voice from filling the room.

Tatara smiled at cease of resistance. But then he felt bad for doing this to Izumo.

"Me first right?"

Mikoto nodded and lowered Izumo slightly. The blond's eyes were glazed and he was panting.

"Stop…"

"Just as expected of Izumo. So resilient."

Tatara pressed his pre-cum covered fingers to a certain twitching hole, causing Izumo's breath to hitch and try to close his legs.

"Just relax okay?"

A finger went in and Izumo gasped.

"No… Tatara don't!"

A second finger went in and began scissoring, ignoring the plea. Tatara's fingers scissored and curled inside of Izumo, earning some moans. When he felt the rings of muscle loosen, a third finger went in, his free hand starting to rid himself of his pants.

_Stop it! No! Don't touch me there!_

Izumo's mind couldn't form the words he wanted to, only moans came from his mouth. When the fingers were removed he wanted to sigh in relief, but then it replace by something else that made Izumo want to scream.

"No! Tatara, don't- Ahhhh!"

The entire length went in and Tatara had his hands on Izumo's hips, holding him in place.

"My my Izumo, so tight!"

He pulled back and went back in slowly, adjusting and making sure he didn't hurt Izumo. Slowly but surely he began to speed up, and Izumo's voice grew louder.

_Where is it…_

Izumo's voice jumped and he let out a louder moan, telling Tatara that he had found his target.

Izumo's vision went white when Tatara's length hit something inside of him.

_Oh don't tell me he just hit my-!_

Tatara began slamming into him harder than before, exactly into that same spot over and over again and Izumo's voice went higher until Izumo felt the coil in his stomach loosen and

both him and Tatara climaxed at the same time, Izumo's cum splattering onto both their stomachs and Tatara's filling in Izumo.

Tatara pulled out his length, panting and pulled a still dazed Izumo's arms from Mikoto's neck.

"Your…turn… now…"

Izumo's hands were around Tatara's neck now, but they were face to face and Izumo in a kneeling position with Mikoto behind him. Tatara connected their lips in a messy kiss, Izumo too fazed and tired to fight back. He didn't even notice that Mikoto had lifted his hips, the finger circling his entrance until the hard members was there and slamming into him without hesitation or restraint.

Feeling Izumo's sudden gasp, Tatara frown and broke the kiss to scold the king.

"Mikoto, don't be so rough!"

All he got was a grunt in reply and another slam accompanied with another gasp from Izumo.

When Mikoto slammed in a third time, Tatara sighed and went back to kissing Izumo and threaded his fingers in the blonde's hair. He felt the moan/gasp when Mikoto slammed in a third time, indicating that he had found Izumo's sweet spot.

Tatara frowned into their kiss when he noticed the forming tears at the corner of Izumo's and broke it again.

"Mikoto! Your hurting him!"

Mikoto paused and took in Izumo's pants, before brushing his lips on the other's ear.

"Sorry."

He started again, but slower this time, and put a hand around Izumo's member, thumbing the slit at the head.

"Haaaahhh…"

Seeing as Izumo was no longer in pain, Tatara continued their interrupted kiss. After a few more minutes the two climaxed, Izumo for the second time in half an hour.

Tatara took Izumo's hands off his neck put them above his head while Mikoto layer him down. Both observed the arousing sight before them. Izumo's eyes were half-lidded, his hair a mess and his face flushed. His bare chest rose and fell with each pant, his unbuttoned shirt damp from sweat and wide open to expose his entire torso. His legs were spread, his trousers on the floor, and giving the duo a delicious sight.

"Let…me…go…"

"Still resistant, Izumo?"

"Mou, Izumo! We aren't done yet."

_What?_

Tatara took a second piece of rope from the forgotten bag on the edge if the bed and secured the ropes binding Izumo's arms to the bedpost. Tatara and Mikoto placed themselves in between Izumo's legs and Tatara took two final objects from his bag.

"I'll take the vibrator, you take the ring?"

"Fine."

Mikoto's hands were back to fingering his dick arousingly, hardening the soft member again, while Tatara placed something big and long in his entrance. When Mikoto saw that Izumo was fully hard, he slipped the ring around the base of his length. That's when the object in his ass started vibrating, sending Izumo's voice up.

"What are you two-!"

"Mou Izumo, you haven't moaned out names at all!"

Mikoto leaned down beside his ear.

"Beg for it."

"What?"

"The ring doesn't go off until you beg for it Izumo, and we're satisfied with your begging."

Tatara began thrusting the vibrator in and out, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Eh… found it so fast? This will be fun."

Tatara pushed it against Izumo's prostrate as far as it could, and the vibrator started vibrating more vigorously.

"Hahh… ngghh… stop it…"

"Izumo, for every minute you don't beg, the vibrator vibrates harder~ so start begging."

Tatara latched his mouth to the side of Izumo's stomach and began to suck, pulling his hand out to push Izumo's legs farther apart. Mikoto latched his lips to Izumo's perk nipples while his hand didn't stop its ministrations on his cock.

Gasps and Moans resounded through the room, any restraint Izumo originally had on his voice gone.

"Mou… King! Izumo is really resilient!"

The red-head paused and considered it for a moment before…

"Turn it on full."

Tatara had an evil grin on his face as he probed his fingers in Izumo's ass before, he didn't know how it was possible, the vibrator vibrated more vigorously and sent Izumo's mind pass its limit.

"Please… stop it…T-Tatara…M-Mikoto…"

"What was that?"

Mikoto thumbed the slit on his cock, shattering whatever solid piece of mind Izumo had.

"Stop…Tatara…Mikoto!"

Mikoto connected their lips and Izumo didn't give any resistance, letting the intruding tongue explore the warm cavern before it was disconnected with a pop and the ring was removed. Izumo's vision went white and he let out a cry as his seed splattered on to his stomach, Mikoto's hand and Tatara's cheek. The vibrator was mercifully removed, his senses returning to normal slowly.

He gasped, when something warm and wet suddenly began licking his cum off his stomach, before it was joined by another. Small gasps replaced the heated moans as the white liquid was licked off him, the two being as slow as possible. When he was clean of any visible speck of cum, the two pulled back and untied Izumo's now aching hands.

"His wrists are a little red… I think that was too rough and mean."

Tatara pulled Izumo down with him an lightly kissed him, with Mikoto's arms around him, supporting him. His head was gently laid gently on the white pillow. Overcome with tiredness from three orgasms, he blacked out to feel of Tatara's soft lips against his and Mikoto's arms around his chest, warm and comforting.

* * *

The author is now covering her face in embarrassment.


End file.
